¿Qué es mejor, el sueño o la realidad?
by 19'Mika-chan'91
Summary: Sasu&Saku Bueno chicos y chicas q habeis leido mi fic este es el ultimo cap. me quedo algo raro pero espero q les guste, hasta el proximo q escriba sayonara BSOS
1. La mision

¿Qué es mejor, sueño o realidad?

Capitulo 1º(La misión)

Era ya el segundo mes que estaba el grupo 7 creado, ya han echo varias misiones, la mas peligrosa de ellas creo recordar fue en la que conocieron a Haku y Zabuza del país de la niebla, bueno no nos desviemos eso ya pasó; vamos haber que pasa ahora que mision les asignaran:

-Buenos días chicos-dijo trankilamente kakashi

-COMO QUE BEUNOS DÍAS, LLEGAS MUY TARDE!-protestaron y chillaron Sakura y Naruto.

-Oh, lo siento, me perdi-dijo como siempre el sensei

-¡EMBUSTERO, YA CONOCEMOS ESA ESCUSA Y NO SIRVE!-lleno de babas la cara del sensei con sus gritos Naruto

-Jejejejeje, uy mirad q hora es tenemos que comer, "sera mejor q me valla, ellos me matan antes q me manten en una mision", luego nos vemos aki mismo a las 17 y prometo q no voy a llegar tarde adios chicos

-¡No te escaquees sensei!-gritó el muchacho

-No tiene remedio, valla sensei nos a tokado-dijo Sakura-Bueno nos a dicho que nos vallamos a comer, "Y si le digo a Sasuke que si comemos juntos"-pensó-"Pero como siempre me dira que no"-

-¡Sakura-chan, comemos juntos?-le dijo Naruto

-Naruto..."El siempre se preocupa por mi y yo le desprecio, no es justo, si soy amable con Sasuke, no lo puedo ser con el?-penso-...claro, donde vamos?

-Si, vamos a la fuente de alli, asi estamos cerca del punto de encuentro vale?

-Si vamos

Y Sakura cojio la mano de su compañero y se fueron a la fuente, pero mientras ellos se alejaban, Sasuke no les kitaba ojo pensando que q le pasaria a Sakura para estar asi con Naruto:

-"Que raro que hoy Sakura no me haya dicho nada, alomejor se a cansado y prefiere estar con Naruto, embed de estar con migo"-al pensarlo se puso rojo como un tomate pues no tenia claro muchas cosas sobre ella- Por que me importa lo que haga, ademas ella,...sera...nono, mejor me voy a comer yo tambien-y se fue-

Pero antes de irse se jiro una vez mas y vio a Sakura con una sonrisa que a el nunca le habia dado cuando esta con el e intenta coquetear como todos los dias, pero esa sonrisa se le kedo grabada en la cabeza y la estuvo recordando todo el rato, hasta que empezo a comer, parecia un niño de 7 años que solo está concentrado en su comida (jiji q mono xD)

Mientras tanto en la fuente Naruto y Sakura comian tranquilamente hablaban, reian como si fuesen amigos desde toda la vida.

-Naruto, no conocia este lado tuyo tan mono -

-Gracias Sakura-chan, pues lo que yo no sabia esque tubieras una sonrisa tan agradable y hermosa /

Sakura al escuchar eso se sonrojo musho y dijo:

-Va...vamos Naruto, que ya es...estan alli-y se dirijio hacia a ellos-

Cuando llegaron Sasuke se kedo mirando a Sakura pues estaba bastante colorada y se tuvo q aguantar el preguntar que la pasaba. Despues

todos reunidos se dirigieron al departamento del Hokage para ke les asignaran una mision

-Buenas tardes equipo 7, como que no vinisteis esta mañana habia muchas misiones?-pregunto el Hokage.

De rrepente el silencio se apodero de la sala y todo el mundo miraba al sensei Kakashi

-Una cosa viejo, ponos una mision que sea entretenida por favor-dijo el joven Naruto

-Grandisimo estupido no faltes el respeto al Hokage-dijo Sasuke

-Pues tu no me lo faltes a mi-rechisto el

-Yo te lo falto por que quiero-dijo muy superior a el

-¡Basta ya chicos, os comportair como niños pequeños, disculpeles Hokage-sama-se disculpo Sakura

-Jajajajaja, no te preocuopes Sakura-san, bueno como bien a pedido Naruto, os asignare la mision-declaro el Hokage

Mientras les decian en que consistia, Naruto puso cara de no saber nada al contrario que Sakura que puso cara de preocupacio:

-Un momento, creo que ya lo entiendo, entonces que pasa con Sakura-chan, y si la pasa algo, nosotros salimos airosos y ya que la pasara?

-Naruto..., no te preocupes, estare bien¿vale?-intento trankilizar al joven

-Pe...pero, vale deacuerdo

Pues dicho todo esto, los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida de Konoha para cumplir la mision, pero antes Hokage le dijo a Kakashi que se kedara y los chicos se fueron a esperarle a la salida:

-Kakashi, sabes kien es el verdad?-pregunto el Hokage

-Si Hokage-sama, perfectamente, y que hacemos si Naruto le ve?

-Vijilale todo lo ke puedas, por que si se lleva a Sakura sabes que ira tra el, a el no le importan si son niñas o jovenes, lo sabes, no la hara nada eso si es consciente solo la rapta para ke les haga la comida unos dias y despues la deja pero no se lo digas a los chicos vale-Confirmo el Hokage

Mientras tanto en la puerta de Konoha habia tres jovenes esperando a su maestro

-Sakura-chan...yo...-no supo ke decir

-No te preocupes Naruto, se me a ocurrido una idea es muy basica

Y se la conto a ambos chicos:

-Vaya tonteria, no creo que valla a caer tan facilmente el individuo a kien vamos a cojer-dijo muycruelmente Sasuke-

-Sasuke no baka, Sakura-chan intenta todo lo posible y tu...-fue cortado por Sakura-

-Da Naruto por lo menos tengo tu aprovacion, tu me ayudaras?-pregunto ella

-Claro!-dijo muy contento-

-Gracias-y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke se cabreo al ver que Sakura el habia dado un beso a Naruto solo por estar deacuerdo con ella, pero cuando el hace algo mejor que ella solo le dice "AH SASUKE-KUN ERES BRILLANTE" mientras que a Naruto le da un beso, se enojo mucho

-Chicos ya e hablado con Hokage-sama, podemos irnos, mantener los ojos bien abiertos

¡SI!-contestaron los tres jovenes a la vez.

FIN DEL CAPITULO1º (nose como me habra salido es la primera vez que lo hago, si algo no os a gustado decirmelo que lo cambios gracias, por favor rewius)


	2. Secuestrada

Aqui tengo el segundo capitulo, espero q a los q hayais leido el preimer capitulo os guste el segundo.

"pero…"(pensamiento de los personajes)

(intervenciones mias)

¿Què es mejor, sueño o realidad?

Capitulo 2ª (La captura)

-Chicos ya e hablado con Hokage-sama, podemos irnos, mantener los ojos bien aboertos

-¡SI!-contestaron los tres jovenes a la vez.

Y asi salieron de la villa para encaminarse al bosque y saltando de árbol en árbol cada uno estuvo hablando de sus cosas o pensando en sus cosas, Kakashi iva delante de ellos, mientras tando Naruto y Sakura ivan entre medias y Sasuke detras observando la combersacion q tenian amos compañeros.

-"Porqué estoy tan atento a ellos pero q mas me da, pero tengo un sentemiento aquí q se aferra con fuerza a mi corazón, pero ese sentimiento lo deje de tener cuando el los mató a todos"-para evadirse…-Kakashi¿Cuánto quedapara llegar al pueblo ese?-, de ese sentimiento.

-Todavia nos quedan unas horas, pero como va a anochecer abtes de q llegemos tendremos que buscar algun lugar q tenga rió y acamparemos alli, asike q tenéis q estar a tentos por si veis alguno.

-¡SÍ, sensei!-contesto Sakura por los tres.

-"Mi oportunidad, usare el sharingan y buscare un rió, y asi no podremos bañar y todo, impresionare a Sakura", "SHARINGAN"

Y empezó a buscar un rió q sea perfecto para bañarse y alli a 1Km de ellos diviso un rió con una cascada y rocas, era el perfecto lugar para ir.

-Kakashi, creo q de aki a 1Km mas o menos, hay un rió porq oigo el caer de agua como si fuese una cascada.

-Tienes razón yo tambien lo oigo, puede q i todo podamos bañarnos q suerte, vamos pues-comento el sensei

-¡HI!-dijeron Sasuke y Naruto

-¡Si, vamos vamos, chicos mas rapido!-y cojio la mano de sus compañeros y los jalo hasta llegar al lugar

Al llegar al lugar Sakura se kedo pasmada al ver tal hermoso paisaje.

-Que hermoso lugar¿Qué Sasuke-kun, as usado el sharingan verdad, porque lugares como ese son muy difíciles de encontrar por estos bosques-y le dedico una sonrisa, q aS Sasuke al verla se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

-Qué tramposo eres Sasuke, eso no vale!-empezó Naruto a chillarlo como siempre, pero el pasaba de el

-Tranquilo Naruto-kun, no pasa nada, ademas de ser un hermoso paisaje, nos podemos bañar y todo¿verdad?-dijo Sakura todavía con la sonrisa y mirando a Sasuke, que todavía esta un poko rojo.

-Si tienes razón Sakura-chan, esto Kakashi-sensei, podemos bañarnos ya?-pregunto Naruto muy entusiasmado

-Claro, pero…-se miraron los tres jóvenes y después miraron a Sakura y esta se puso colorada

-Esto…yo me voy por aquellas rocas, chao-y se giro y empezo a andar hacia las rocas muy colorada.

Mientras Sasuke la veía marchar, Kakashi y Naruto se quitaban sus ropas para meterse en el rió a bañarseTT.TT si Kakashi con la mascara q faena, a parte de ver como Sakura se iva hacia las rocas estaba inquieto pues sentía algo cerca pero no estaba seguro, aun asi se lo comento a su sensei y a su compañero y pusieron copias sus cerca de Sakura para protegerla sin que ella sen enterara.

Mientras tanto Sakura

-Que vergüenza e pasado cuando me han mirado asi-dijo mientras se sacaba su ropa y la dejaba en unas rocas cerca de donde ella estaba en el rió.

Se metio en el agua y se relajo los mas q pudo, oía las carcajadas de Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke, ella se preguntaban de q hablarian pero en ese instante noto algo procedente del bosque asike salio del agua y se puso por lo menos su ropa interior, cojio un kunai y dijo:

-¿Quién anda hay?-no recibio respuesta.

Recordo lo que Hokage-sama dijo asike pensó q se trataba de eso asike muy nerviosa se puso sus ropas.

-¡Bunshi no jutshu!-e hizo 6 copias suyas dos de ellas fueron a investigrar, tres se kedaron con ella y la ultima serviria paraengañar a sus compañeros.

-¿Veis algo?-tampoco esta vez obtuvo respuesta.

Así que se encamino al bosque para averiguar lo q era pero lo que no sabia es q sus compañeros la habian puesto guardaespaldas´ para protegerla, asi que cuando se lo dijeron hicieron lo mismo que ella, dejaron copias suyas en el agua y la siguieron. Mientas tanto Sakura intentaba percibir algun chakra pero solo noto el chakra de sus compañeros y dijo:

-Valla, como os habeis dado cuenta de que me he ido-preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Facil,-dijo el sensei-, hicimos copoas nuestras para que te protegieran si pasaba algo y nos han avisado de que te habias ido y te hemos seguido-dijo muy directo el sensei como siempre con los ojos cerrados cuando explica sus cosas.

-Osea que vuestras copias me han estado espiando por vosotros¿no?-dijo con una venita en la frente y apunto de salir su inner.

Kakashi no se dio cuenta de la situación solo la escuchaba, pero Naruto y Sasuke si y se asustaron, q se alejaron 3m de su sensei.

-Ka…Kakashi, puedes ser nuestro sensei pero puedes estar en la tumba en pokos segundos o minutos-comento Sasuke.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-se giro para recibir su respuesta y vio a los dos chicos detrás de unos troncos-hey chicos¿Por qué estáis tan lejos?.

-Mirelo usted mismo sensei-señalando detrás suya, y al señalar estaba temblando del miedo q daba Sakura.

-¿Qué…?- y se encontró a una Sakura muy enojada- …oh, hola…, Sakura…, jeje…esto- no sabia q decir estava un poko asustado con aquella mirada de odio y terror q alvergaba seguro q para una película de terror la contratan seguro jajajaja

-Bueno mejor me calmo, porq pegar a un profesor seria cargarme mi vida como ninja. Bueno¿seguimos o no? – dijo ya una Sakura calmada.

-Chicos, esa no era Sakura¿o si? – pregunto el sensei todavía un poco asustado.

-Si Kakashi-sensei, mejor dicho era su inner, su otra personalidad – dijo ya un Naruto ya totalmente calmado al igual q Sasuke, y llendo tras de ella y el ultimo Kakashi.

El sensei todavía un poko conmocionado por aquella escena de su alumna, pero avanzada tras de ellos q parecia como si estuvieran acostumbrados a esos cambios de personalidad de su alumna, pero esos pensamientos desparacieron cuando pararon todos en seco al oír los gritos de una mujer.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Sakura pensando q ya llegaba el momento

-"Mierda, pero si todavía no hemos llegado al pueblo y la suerte es que ya esta amaneciendo", chicos comienza la misión, proteger a Sakura!-ordeno el sensei a sus dos alumnos.

-¡SI!-contestaron los chicos

-¡Naruto¿estas listo!-dijo muy seria Sakura

-Si vamos- contesto Naruto

-¡KAGE BUNSHI NO JUSTU¡BUNSHI NO JUSTU!-dijeron Naruto y Sakura

Ellos se fueron detrás de unos arbustos. AH, se volvio a oir los gritos de la joven, y a lo lejos se diviso a una especie de pajaro gigante y en una de sus garra a una chica muy joven gritando y diciendo q la soltara, pero cuando el pajaro diviso a Bunshi-Sakura, solto a la q tenia en sus garras pero Kakashi fue lo suficientemente rapido para q no cayera al suelo.

-Ya esta a salvo joven – dijo Kakashi

-Muchas gracias caballero pero… - PLOF se transformo en alguien y PLAS golpeo a Kakashi q lo dejo incosciente - … se a equivocado de personaje, asike descansa un rato Kakashi-san q yo sere un rato usted.

Mientras tanto nuestros jóvenes ninjas

-Naruto ya esta aquí ten cuidado

-¡Lose no hace falta q me lo digas, Sakura ponte detrás mia¡RAPIDO! - dijo un Naruto muy serio.

- Si¡SI! - dijo Sakura.

Mientras Sasuke hacia sellos para hacer :

-¡KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU!.

Y de su boca salido una gran llamarada de fuego q elimino al pajaro q había capturado a la joven de antes.

-Demasiado sencillo aquí hay gato encerrado – se dijo Sasuke a si mismo.

-Chicos¿estáis bien? – pregunto el falso Kakashi.

-Kakashi, aquí esta todo bien¿y la joven? – pregunto Sasuke.

-Pues, cuando la salve, me dio las gracias y se fue corriendo pues estaba un poko asustada – contesto este.

PLOF, PLOF desaparecieron las dos copias de nuestros amigos y se juntaron todos.

-Valla, pues se supone q ya hemos acabado la misión¿no? – pregunto Sakura.

-Creo q no todavía no habeis… - BUM echo una bomba de humo y no se veía nada, asike nuestro hombre misterioso dejo incosciente a Sakura, la cojio en brazos y se transformo en kien es de verdad - … acabado porq me llevo a vuestra compañera¿q hareis ahora chicos? JAJAJAJAJA – se alejo muy veloz y riendose con Sakura en sus brazos incosciente.

-"Ya sabia yo q había gato encerrado, el era la joven q tenia en las garra aquel pajaro, y cuando Kakashi la salvo le dejo incosciente y se transformo a su costa, pero bueno como puede ser q Kakashi halla caido en semejante tranpa" – pensó Sasuke

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! – grito Naruto.

Los dos jóvenes ivan a ir tras de el cuando alguien les paro….

FIN DEL 2º CAPITULO

RESUMEN DEL SIGUIENTE:

-¿Quién se a llevado a Sakura?

-¿Quién a parado a nuestro jóvenes ninjas?

-¿Qué pasara con Kakashi?

-Y sobretodo¿q le pasara a nuestra pelirrosa?

Todo eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo, titulado: SUEÑO

GRACIAS A LAS DOS PERSONAS Q ME HAN PUESTO SU COMENTARIO, ESTA VEZ LO E EXO MAS LARGO ESPERO Q OS GUSTE JEJE MUCHOS BESOS AQUELLOS Q ME PONEN SU OPNION MUCHAS GRACIAS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	3. Sueño

**Sueño**

Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (JO T.T Q PENA)

Bueno al final voy a contestar a los reviews anteriores espero q os guste este 3er capitulo os dejo con el chao!

* * *

Los dos jóvenes se fueron tras de Sakura, pero alguien les detuvo…

- Tranquilos chicos, no la va a pasar nada – dijo el individuo muy trankilo.

- ¡Como q no la va a pasar nada? – dijo muy enojado Naruto.

¡Tenemos q ir por ella! – dijo Sasuke muy preocupado

Lose lose – dijo de nuevo.

¡Kakashi-sensei¿¡no se le ocurre nada verdad? – pregunto el inocente Naruto

Claro q si, escuchad haremos esto – dijo el sensei

Quedaron en esto, al suroeste se dirigió Sasuke pues el podria ver el chakra de la gentre con su Sharingan, y como Kakashi lo tiene tambien gracias a Obito (Y porq menciono ahora a Obito, q en paz descanse), se fue al suroeste con Naruto

"Sakura donde puedes estar" – pensó muy preocupado Sasuke.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez Sasuke, ahora lo reconocia, sentía algo por ella, pero algo mas q compañerismo y antes no lo quería admitir.

"Hay q dolor de cabeza" – pensó Sakura.

"Donde estoy?" – quiso saber Sakura – "Pero si esto es una cueva en un bosque y no hay nadie!" – afirmo Sakura.

Salio de la cueva y empezó a vagar casi sin fuerzas por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, lo peor esq empezo a llover y tronar, como la tormenta no cesaba se puso debajo de un arbol, pero es muy peligroso estar debajo de el cuando hay una tormenta asiq sin poder remediarlo siguió caminando hasta q diviso a lo lejos una cueva, estaria aproximadamente a unos 20m. Pero sentía sus piernas desfallecer cuando le kedaban escasos m se desplomo no tenia casi chakra y tampoco tenia casi fuerzas, pero para su suerte alguien la sostuvo antes de caer. Antes de desmayarse por completo abrió los ojos:

Sa…su…ke-kun – dijo muy débilmente, después sonrió y cerro los ojos.

Sasuke la cojo en brazos y la llevo a la cueva, puso a Sakura en el suelo u cojio unas ramas las secó e intento hacer una hoguera, algo q le costo pues la madera estaba algo humeda.

Poco a poco Sakura empezo a abrir los ojos y lo primero q vio fue a un Sasuke mirandola muy fijamente, Sakura al ver q lo miraba de esa forma se enderezo y se sonrojo un poko para después mirar a Sasuke y caer en sus brazos a llorar, le abrazo y se undio en su pecho. El correspondio el abrazo e intento trankilizarla, cuando ceso un poko la tormenta Sasuke fue a por algo de comida, Sakura mientras se puso al lado de la hoguera para secarse ella y para segar la ropa, se fue sacando la ropa poko a poko hasta kedarse el ropa interior.

Cuando ya se kito toda la ropa se vio una herida en el brazo izquierdo y no tenia medios para curarla (si todavía no es una ninja-medico) asike esperaria a q viniera Sasuke para que se lo vendara, asike se secon un poko la ropa y se la puso de nuevo eso si algo humeda. Cuando llego Sasuke voy a Sakura cerca de la hoguera temblando.

Sakura, toma esto – le dijo tocándola el brazo herido.

Hay, que dolor – dijo ella kejandose – gracias por las frutas, ahora me las como.

Las frutas q la había traido eran: Moras, fresas, unos higos y poco mas.

Ambos comian y hablaban pero sobretodo cerca de la hoguera , pocos instantes después empezo la tormenta de nuevo y nuestros jóvenes amigos se tendrian q quedar unas horas mas en aquella cueva, asike:

Sakura haber que vea esa herida – dijo Sasuke

Vale – dijo todavía temblando pues la ropa seguía húmeda y le daba frio y no había entrado en calor.

Se quito la ropa por donde tenia la herida, Sasuke se sonrojo, pues al quitarse la ropa se dejo a la vista parte del pecho (PERO CON EL SOSTEN JEJE), asike cojio las vendas y empezó a vendar el brazo con un poko de nerviosismo. Sakura al darse cuenta de lo nervioso q estaba no puedo evitar sonrojarse, cuando Sasuke termino se coloco rapidamente la ropa y se las abrocho.

Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa

Cuando ella se giro y le brindo aquella sonrisa Sasuke no se pudo contener mas y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas sin hacerla daño:

Lo siento, no puedo contenerme mas, quería hacerme el duro, pero me dio muchos celos que estuvieras el dia de ayer toso el rato con Naruto, me dio muchos celos tambien q a el le distes un beso por estar deacuerdo con tigo y a mi me felicites cuando hago algo bien no lo soporte – confeso un Sasuke un poko irreconocible.

Sakura no tenia palabras para quello, esta totalmente colorada y muy impactada por aquellas palabras. Sasuke se separo unos cm de ella, Sakura bajo la cabeza, pero Sasuke puso un dedo en su menton y sus miradas se cruzaron. Sasuke empezo a hacercarse a ella, Sakura empezo a cerrar poco a poco los ojos, cuando quedaban pocos mm ambos tenian los ojos cerrados completamente y ya juntados sus labios el beso era dulce y corto hasta q se volvio apasionado, estuvieron asi durante unos minutos. Luego se kedaron dormidos abrazados al lado de la hoguera pero….

_¡Sakura, Sakura! _– alguien la llamaba

"_¿Quién me llama?" _– pensó ella

¡SAKURA¡¿ESTAS BIEN¡DESPIERTA! – dijo alguien

¿Quién me llama? – dijo algo confundida

Cuando ya estaba despierta se encontro en aquella cueva donde la había dejado aquel individuo.

"Pero si esto, si yo, ya he estado aquí ante" – pensó – "¿Pero entonces todo lo que a pasado a sido un sueño, pero, ah, la herida con la venda la tendo entonces, bueno mejor no se lo comento ahora?"

¿Estas bien, llevas 3 días desaparecida – dijo Sasuke

¡3 días¡¿Cómo que tres dias, pero si ayer,…Sasuke! – pergunto muy alterada.

Claro¿es que no has despertado hasta ahora? – pregunto Sasuke recibiendo una afirmacion de Sakura.

"Pues al parcer si fue un sueño todo pero" – tocándose el brazo – "como es posible que tenga la herida?" – pensó tristemente.

¡Sasuke! – dijo Naruto - ¡ Has encontrado a Sakura-chan?

¡Si esta aquí, parece q acaba de despertar desde el dia que se la llevaron! – diciendo esto Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi aparecieron.

¡Sakura-chan, estas bien? – pergunto muy preocupado Naruto

Si estoy bien – dijo ella con cara de convencerles

No, no estas bien, tienes mala cara, ademas… - comento Kakashi - … tienes una herida en el brazo izquierdo – se altero un poco Kakashi.

Al decir eso Sasuke se sorprendio de forma diferente a los demás, al ver las vendas de Sakura en su brazo, le recordo el sueño q tuvo anteriormente, ella tenia una herida en el mismo sitio y el se la vendo, acto siguiente miro en su bolsa y las vendas no estaban.

Al levantar la vista, Sakura se hayaba en la espalda de Kakashi, y Naruto a su lado para irse solo esperaban a Sasuke, asique abortaron la mision y se fueron a la aldea.

* * *

Proximo capítulo:

¿Cómo es posible q los dos hayan tenido el mismo sueño?

¿Cómo es posible q después del sueño lo de las vendas sea cierto?

¿Cómo reaccionaran nuestros chicos?

Esto y mas en el 4º y último capítulo de ¿Qué es mejor, el sueño o la realidad?

Titulado: Realidad

* * *

Ahora contesto a los reviuws anteriores.

_Noemí.Uchiha_: muchas gracias, lose ademas esta tan mono celoso jeje, ya e actualizado el 3er capitulo leelo y ponme tu opinión sobre el. muchas gracias.

_Marion_-asakura: Lose espero q la gene q lo lea tambien deje su opinión como tu espero q lo sigas hasta el final muchas gracias.

_Kirase:_ si lo sigo, ya te e mandado un correo espro q te haya servido de ayuda besos.

_Roque Aikawa: _Es una historia corta pero espero q la sigas hasta el final jeje

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS CUATRO PERSONAS Q ME AN DADO SU OPINION, ESPERO Q CUANDO LA TERMINE Y EMPIEZE OTRA TAMBIEN LA LEAIS Y ME DEIS VUESTRA OPINION JAJAJAJA HASTA PRONTO Ja-nee


	4. Realidad

Realidad

Declaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo pertenecen a su creador.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la aldea lo primero fue q llevaron a Sakura al hospital, Naruto y Sasuke se kedaron alli pero Kakashi se fue a ver al Hokage, mientras en el hospital como de costumbre Naruto y Sasuke se peleaban( Encima q en un hospital no se puede gritar q pena de chicos uf U.U), en la sala de curas estaba Sakura con una enfermera q le estaba cerrando la herida.

Es muy difícil hacerse este tipo de heridas, como ocurrio – dijo mientras cojia unas vendas

Pues no me acuerdo, por favor, me haria el favor de dejar las vendas q tenia puestas por favor – pidio Sakura a la enfermera, cosa q no pudo negar.

Cuando salio vio alli a Sasuke y a Naruto casi matandose, asike Sakura paso de ellos como de q no kiere la cosa, pero cuando se percataron de q Sakura ya se fue era tarde, ya no estaba alli, asike cada uno se fue por su lado, Naruto fue a casa de Sakura y Sasuke recorrio parte de la ciudad, cuando se canso un poko fue a un rió y dio la casualidad q es en el q estuvieron por primera vez cuando hizieron la prueva de supervivencia y alli en los tronkos se hallaba Sakura con la mirada perdida en el cielo y con una mano en el brazo izquierdo donde tenia la herida.

Sakura – llamo Sasuke

Eh, ah hola Sasuke, ya habeis terminado de pelearon Naruto y tu? - hablo sin mirarle

Si, justo cuando te fuiste – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Pareceis dos niños de 5 años, en vez de 13 – dijo con una cara muy graciosa soltando una pekeña risa

No digas eso, por cierto Sakura, - dijo Sasuke – el otro dia tuve un sueño muy extraño, pero parecia muy real.

Entonce ya somos dos – comento ella – yo creo, q el q me secuestro tiene algo q ver.

Y justo en ese momento, de la nada aparecio un pekeño pajaro q llevaba consigo una carta y se la entrego a Sakura q decia:

_Queridos ninjas:_

_Parece q por mi culpa vuestra compañera a sido herida cuando se escapo de _

_La cueva, pero alguien la curo y la vendo, luego la lleve de nuevo a la cueva,_

_puede q para vosotros os parezca un sueño_

_pero no es asi, cuando estabais durmiendo me lleve a la kunoichi,_

_porq sabia q al dia siguiente la encontrariais._

_MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS_

(nose como a kedado esa especie de carta pero era para aclarar las cosas)

Los dos ninjas se kedaron atonitos con lo que leyeron.

Entonces no fue un sueño, paso en realidad – decia Sakura q no sabia como asimilarlo

Pues parece q si – dijo mirando a Sakura, para después sonrojarse, pues pasaron muchas cosas, (se referiran al beso? Jiji).

"Que vergüenza, pero a la vez estoy feliz de q no haya sido un sueño" – pensaba Sakura sonrojada y sonriente.

"Me alegro mucho, al menos de lo q no me arrepiento, es de haberle dicho a Sakura lo q sentía" – sijo mirandola de reojo

Sasuke sabes q estoy muy… - no puedo terminar pues sus labios estaban prisoneros de los labios de Sasuke.

Acto siguiente, Sasuke cojio en brazos a Sakura para ponerse ambos debajo de la sombra de un árbol y seguir con ese apasionado beso q no cesaba, cuando ya no les kedaba ni una gota de aire se separaron y se abrazaron pero sin dejar de mirarse.

Sakura, te arrepientes? – pregunto Sasuke muy serio

Nunca me arrepentiria y tu? – miro muy fijamente esperando su respuesta

Tampoco, pero ahora q lo pienso pase un poko de vergüenza cuando estuvimos en aquella cueva – dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Sakura le abrazo a un mas fuerte, estaba feliz porq por fin después de unos años su amor es correspondido, pero en ese instante:

¡Sakura-chan¿Dónde estas? – empezo a gritar Naruto cerca del árbol donde se encontraban estos

_No como nos pille – susurro Sasuke a Sakura._

_Conviértete en algun animal y me are la dormida asi no sospechara – dijo ella _

Y asi lo hizo se transformo en un pekeño zorrito negro, se pueso en su regazo y los dos se hizieron los dormidos.

Sakura-chan, donde demonios estas – justo en ese momento la vio alli apoyada en el árbol "durmiendo" con el "animalito" en su regazo – q guapa esta asi dormida, dan ganas de comérsela

Pero para su desgracia el zorrito lo oyó cosa q Sakura no y se "desperto", y con cara de enfadado le mordio y le empezo a arañar.

¿Qué es este jaleo? – disimulando el despertarse - ¡Ah, zorrito estate kieto q es amigo mió – acto siguiente, el zorrito paro y se fue a los brazos de Sakura.

Valla zorrito, controlalo Sakura – dijo tokandose la mano pues tenia un buen mordisco.

El es bueno otra cosa esq le hayas mosqueado – dijo sakura acariciando al "animalito".

Bueno esto Sakura, kieres venir con migo al Ichuraku Ramen? – pregunto Naruto – pero primero tenemos ke buscar a Sasuke - baka

Vale, pero no digas eso de Sasuke – dijo mirando al zorrito q estaba echando humo

Sakura solto al zorrito q se fue a los matorrales, mientras Naruto y Sakura se fueron a buscar a Sasuke, pero q casualidad para Naruto q Sasuke estaba alli un poko sofocado como si estubiera mazo cabreado.

Hey Sasuke, te vienes con migo y Sakura a comer Ramen? – pregunto este

Vale, pero pagas tu – dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Y esa cara a que viene? – dijo retador Naruto

¡BASTA YA, no se comporten como niños de 5 años – dijo Sakura muy enojada.

Vale, si tu lo dices Sakura-chan, paro – dijo Naruto dirijiendose al restaurante

_Sakura, será mejor q no le digamos a nadie, nadie de lo nuestro q sino será un escandalo – _le susurraba Sasuke a Sakura.

_Tienes razón, tendremos q guardarlo en secreto pero, lo q me alegra esq estemos juntos –_ comento Sakura muy feliz

"_como siga regalandome esas sonrisas no me voy a poder contener" –_ pensado y echo, la llevo hasta un callejón, y la beso.

En ese momento nada les importaba solo ellos, Sasuke bajo hasta llegar a su cuello y la dejo una pekeña "marka".

_Sasuke q haces – intento no gritar_

_Nada solo hacerte una pequeña marca, nada mas – dijo muy pícaro._

_Venga, sueltame… - _no puedo terminar pues estaba otra vez prisionera de los labios de Sasuke

Pero de repente se tubieron q separan pues Naruto, empezo a gritar sus nombre buscandoles, asike subieron arriba de las casas encima de los tejados, para disimular e irse al restaurante.

Que raro – dijo mientras se dirijia al restaurante – había si ya estabais aquí jeje

Claro, donde kieres q estemos? Dove – dijo como siempre Sasuke

No empeceis q me voy – dijo Sakura ya cansada de sus peleas continuas

Sakura-chan, q te a pasado en el cuello? – Pregunto Naruto tan inocente

Nada q me raspe con el árbol, nada mas, "espero q se lo crea" – pensaba Sakura

Pues ten cuidado, porq con la herida del brazo es mas q suficiente

Sasuke y Sakura, se kitaron el sudor de los nervios, a veces Naruto era tan inocente q gracias a eso les salvaba el culo muchas veces.

Después de haber comido cada uno su racion: Sakura 1 tazon; Sasuke 3 tazones ; Naruto 12 tazones (por dios va a tener dolor de barriga un mes, y seguro q seguira comiendo pobesito T.T).

Mañana nos vemos Sakura-chan – se despidio de ella – Sasuke-baka xao – se despidio de ellos, mientras se iva a su casa.

Naruto es un crio nunca cambiara – dijo Sakura con una gotita en su cabeza

Ya ves, venga q te acompaño a casa, tus padres estaran preocupados – dijo Sasuke.

Gracias, pero mis padres murieron, vivo con mi abuela y ya estara dormida – dijo apenada

Lo siento, no lo sabia – dijo Sasuke menos animado q antes

Ya era de noche, y no había nadie por alli asike fueron aun parque q había por alli, .

Te apetece sentarte, es una noche bonita – dijo Sasuke casi irreconocible y sonrojado

Claro – dicho esto se sentaron ambos en un banco.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la abrazo, y correspondió al abrazo, se empezaron a acercar mas y mas hasta q sus labios se juntaron una vez mas, al principio fue corto, pero después se volvió mas largo y apasionado q los anteriores. Al cabo de una hora, Sasuke, llevo a Sakura a su casa y alli se despidieron hasta verse mañana por la mañana.

¡Ojayo Sakura-chan! – miro una y otra vez pero no voy a Sasuke

Hola, ojayo Naruto – dijo Sakura – q miras tanto?

Donde esta Sasuke-baka qui… - no pudo terminar pues fue golpeado en la cabeza

No vuelvas a llamarme asi de nuevo me olles, urutonkrachui – dijo Sasuke muy enojado – de todas formas buenos días a los dos.

Q te pasa, ya estas enfadado de buena mañana? – pregunto preocupado Naruto

Es verdad, porq estas asi? – pregunto curiosa Sakura

No me pasa nada – dijo pasando de ambas preguntas.

Buenos dias chicos, antes de q me digais nada, Naruto ven tengo q hablar contigo, vosotros dos iros a donde los tres troncos – dijo Kakashi sin dejarles decir nada a nuestros jóvenes.

Naruto se fue con Kakashi, y Sakura y Sasuke se fueron a los tronkos, lo que si les parecio raro esq hoy si tiene una "excusa" si se le puede llamar asi.

Valla otra vez aquí – dijo Sasuke con un leve sonrojo

Que raro q Kakashi se haya puesto asi – intento pensar una respuesta

Es verdad – dijo mirando donde dejo su marca pero para su decepcion había una tirita

Que dia tan bonito verdad – dijo con una sonrisa radiante mirando al cielo

_Sakura porq te as puesto esa tirita en donde deje mi marca? –_ dijo Sasuke enojado de nuevo

"_Sasuke me da miedo", esque…_. – no tenia excusa.

_Eso no me sirve, _bueno no pasa nada jeje – dijo finalmente sacandole la tirita para dejar ver la marca

Sakura se callo al suelo, se había asustado mucho, pero no a pasado nada.

¡¡¡¡¡ah, lo sabia, pero quería disimularlo, pero vosotros no sabeis disimlarlo nada – grito Naruto un poko desesperado.

Es que no os e enseñado ser discretos chicos – dijo Kakashi

Sakura y Sasuke no podian estar mas colorados, por eso se había llevado a Naruto, ellos ya lo sabian, pero no les preocupa, se miraron los cuatro y empezaron a reir, como unos amigos y compañeros q son, y otros como novios.

Los cuatro se fueron a donde la sala de las mision para hacer la de ese dia.

"ESPERO QUE NO SEA COMO LA ANTERIOR" – pensaron los 3 alumnos y el maestro.

* * *

Bueno asi acaba la historia, nuse como me habra kedado el final un poco raro ya lose pero bueno.

Voy a hacer un fic de un solo cap de Nejihina espero q tambien lo leais y me pongais las opiniones, se llama: PORQUE TE QUIERO

* * *

Muchas gracias tambien a aquellos que han leido mi fic q son:

Vero Malfoy Uchiha, Neommi.Uchiha, Kirasae, Rogue Aikawa, marion-asakura,

Muchas gracias a los 5 q han leido mi fic y han puesto su opinión, espero q me escriban en otros fic q haga

BSOS SE DESPIDE POR EL MOMENTO K2-SAN

SAYONARA CHICOS/AS


End file.
